User talk:Imperial Star Destroyer
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Madclaw RE:Don't Hey I did it just after you. It's long over now. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 19:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) *Besides most of us have been victims before. [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 19:46, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for editing for violating DP:NPA, seek me out in IRC if you have additional questions. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:27, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Favor Mind if I use your Username in an article? — Wedgepwns!! 09:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) *Thanks and I finally finished sorry for the late reply and heres the link Star Destroyer you usernames pretty much in the opening sentence. Enjoy — Wedgepwns!! 13:45, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Signature Hello there, I saw your signature on User talk:Wedgepwns!! and I just wanted to let you know that it violates our signature policy, which states that you need to include your "''actual user name, or an image clearly depicting it, in your signature." --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 23:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Usernames Hello there Imperial Star Destroyer, Please don't use other peoples usernames in articles without their permission. Thank you. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 20:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Impy!!! Impy!!, how good for you to be seeing us again! Welcome back. For the 108637883 time Categorize your articles and source your uploaded images. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 17:39, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Banned Impy you are banned for ever, and I'm not even going to tell you why. leave us alone, do '''not' join IRC and never ever contact us again. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 00:30, 13 December 2008 (UTC)